harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Quartermaster
As a Quartermaster, your primary job is to order equipment to help keep the station running. You have up to three potential Cargo Technicians to help you redistribute things throughout the station. You also have authority over mining, and should try and coordinate the miners to meet the needs of the station. Supply Points Everything you order will cost varying amounts of supply points, which will slowly deplete a small pool of points you're granted at shift start. It is your duty, as Quartermaster, to keep a steady influx of points by: * Returning empty crates back on the supply shuttle, to gain a small 5 point bonus. * Returning stamped manifests inside the crates, to gain an additional 2 point bonus. * Sending stacks of Phoron and Platinum inside the crates, which grants many points when sent in large quantities (5 points per sheet). Filling Forms As a Quartermaster, you have a couple of ways to deal with orders. There are three basic ways you can play it: * Being a proactive Quartermaster by ordering crates based on current situations (Weapons crates if Aliens show up, an Emergency crate if a bomb goes off, etc.) * Being bureaucratic by making the members of the station fill out forms, and thus ensuring that you have record of everyone who orders anything on file * Ordering whatever people ask for with minimal paperwork. Any of them work, but keeping track of items ordered and delivered is usually a good idea. Ordering Things If someone wants to order a crate, the basic procedure is this: * Ask them to use the computer to print a requisition form. * Ask them to get it stamped by a Head of Staff. * Approve the request, order the crate, and send it to the station. * PDA message, radio them, or just deliver it when it comes in. People usually skip asking a Head of Staff, but it's still a good idea to do so. If someone wants a specific item you have, do this: * Grab a piece of paper and make a form with name, department, requested item, and why they need it. * Hand them the paper and pen and let them fill it out. * Ask for a stamp from one of the appropriate heads to certify the order. * Grab a crate or clipboard and toss the paper in there. If someone wants something you don't have: *Tell them you don't have it. *See if you can make it using the Autolathe. *If you can, make it and follow the steps for a specific item. *If not, have them order the crate AND fill out the paper. The reason for all of this is to leave a paper trail; both for RP reasons and that traitors will be much less likely to order potentially dangerous things from you if they have to give you proof that they ordered it. You have a nifty little clipboard on your desk that can store every requisition form you get, so it's a good idea to use it. An assistant trying to order a Robotics crate or Phoron Assembly crate without good reason if likely to raise suspicions. Crate Contents See Supply crates. Disposals Mailing This is an alternative way of delivering items, and is usually preferable to MULE transport as long as the pipes are still intact. #Wrap your item/crate with package wrapper. #Pick up the destination tagger and click in your hand to set a destination. #Use the destination tagger on the parcel. #* Optional: Use a pen to write a message on the parcel, or custom set a destination.) #Stick it on the conveyor in the Delivery Office, or dump it in a disposals unit, and let the system handle it. #*Click and drag the large parcels to disposals units to put them in. This can only be done a few times however. #*Note that without the help of an Engineer, the receptacle at the end of the cargo shuttle unloading conveyor only leads into the Warehouse and will not ship packages around the station. You can also gift wrap packages, but these cannot be tagged with a destination, and have to be delivered manually. This will not work with large objects. The process is slightly more complicated. #Pick up the item you want to gift wrap. #Hold a sharp object in your other hand. (Wirecutters are the most common for this.) #Click the wrapping paper with the item you want to wrap. Gift wrapping a human is also possible, but they must have a straight jacket on and you need the wrapping paper in your hand. This is usually not a good idea. Using the MULEBot #Drag the crate on to the MULE. #Set a destination with your PDA or on the control panel. #Send the MULE off! How to Recharge the MULEBot #Open up the maintenance panel with a screwdriver. (Make sure the controls are unlocked first!) #Take out the power cell. (Top entry.) #Insert charged power cell. #Close panel with screwdriver. List of MULEBot Destinations Just type these into the MULE's destination tag, and watch it go! The station is designed so that you can't hitch a ride to any high security areas, so don't get sneaky. *Cargo Bay *Medbay *Research Division *Engineering *Assembly Line *Hydroponics Traitoring Being a Traitor QM is one of the best damn things in the game. As a Quartermaster, you have direct and easy access to weapons and tools many other jobs do not have access to, and can easily conceal most of your nefarious deeds. Cutting the cameras is the first step to success, followed closely by ordering and hiding a weapons crate. If you're feeling daring, order an Electromagnetic Card and use it on the ordering computer to get the Special Ops crate, which has some nifty things. Problem is, it makes it a dead giveaway that you're a traitor, so pocket what you want to keep, space what you don't, and send the crate back. Black Market Your Autolathe can be hacked to make nifty toys like RCDs and Flamethrowers. It's usually not advisable, or even needed, but it's an option if need be. You don't even need a multitool for this one. Just snip and fix till you find the one that turns off the blue light. Hacking the MULE is pretty simple, too: Category: Jobs